richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Courtney
The conflict between Courtney and nearly everyone in the Total Drama franchise is a rather interesting one. Courtney arrived at Camp Wawanakwa with a smile on her face and greeted everyone with kindness and respect. However, it wasn't long before her true colors were revealed. Competitive to a fault, her insistance that the others should follow her, no questions asked, has resulted in her becoming despised by them. Nevertheless, she has still managed to gain at least one friend, an ally, and a boyfriend during the course of the series. Beth In Total Drama Island, there wasn't any on-screen interaction between the two, due to the fact that they were both eliminated before the merge and were on different teams. However, there was one instance when Beth offers her team's jelly to the Killer Bass and Courtney quickly shoves it away due to her fear. They would eventually be placed in the same class in Total Drama Academy, but not much intereaction was is shown for them. Bridgette :See Bridgette and Courtney for more information. Chelsea Courtney ran for a spot on the student body council, in contention for the Vice Presidency. One of her opponents was Chelsea, a member of the Dodekatheon. The Dodekatheon hired Heather to ensure Chelsea was elected, meaning should would have ruin the chances of the other candidates. By the end of the election, both Courtney and Chelsea were elected as junior representatives to the student body council. Chef Hatchet Courtney appears to have a minor form of conflict with Chef, though they have hardly had any sort of interaction as it is. Their conflict is mostly a smaller piece within the greater rivalry between Chef Hatchet and Duncan as that would set the foundation for Courtney developing a relationship with Duncan. Having had enough of Duncan's disrespect for his authority during a challenge on Total Drama Island where he ran the campers through his version of boot camp, Chef would punish Duncan by forcing him to spend the night in the boathouse. This would result in Courtney talking to Duncan and in turn him convincing her to break the rules by stealing fresh food without Chef noticing, an act that turned her on. As the boot camp continued, Courtney ended up being eliminated from the challenge. As it happened, she told Chef to take a "chill pill." Chef was infuriated, but he was just as surprised as everyone else that she would say something so bold that he could not take back to her. Later, when Courtney was illegally eliminated from the competition, Chef joined Chris McLean in roughly dragging Courtney down the Dock of Shame and throwing her onto the Boat of Losers while she threatened to sue. They have very much avoided each other in Total Drama Academy, wanting to have as little contact with one another as possible. Chris McLean Courtney and Chris have a rather complicated form of conflict. This is large part due to Courtney's belief that some of Chris' actions are either unfair or intentionally detrimental to her supposed success. In turn, Chris finds her complaining to be very annoying and seems to rather enjoy getting underneath her skin whenever possible. The primary point of their conflict came when Harold illegally switched the votes so that Courtney would be eliminated as a means of getting back at Duncan. Courtney demanded that the votes be rechecked, but Chris refused. With Chef Hatchet, he roughly dragged her down the Dock and Shame and threw her onto the Boat of Losers while she threatened to sue. On Total Drama Academy, Courtney has slightly eased her dislike for Chris a bit as a means of appreciation for getting her into such a prestigious boarding school like Richmore Academy. Nevertheless, she was constantly angry at how he would gleefully exploit and milk her rivalry with Duncan against Harold and LeShawna during the Challenge Night competitions. Furthermore, when Chris hosted a debate between the junior class candidates running for election into the student body council, he purposefully read out an embarrassing question regarding her relationship with Duncan, knowing that it was not necessarily one approved by the school officials, merely for the fun of it. Cody The two of them had hardly interacted, due to them being on different teams during Total Drama Island. However, in the Dodgeball challenge, when Cody is last in the first round, Courtney calls him an easy out (which was not the case at all, since he ended up winning the first round). Both are later put in the same class in Total Drama Academy. DJ Courtney and DJ have surprisingly not had a whole lot of interaction with one another. This was despite the fact that they were both on the same team in Total Drama Island. It is implied that this could be because Courtney could not bring herself to actually tell DJ in his face how she felt that, despite his brickhouse frame, his sensitive nature was an otherwise detriment to the team. Nevertheless, she picked him to compete for the team in the talent contest for his ribbon dance since there were few options left for them to go with. It is because of her inability to criticize him when she would have no problem doing so with others that it could be that she had a sense of friendly respect for him. Duncan :See Courtney and Duncan for more information. Eva While Courtney and Eva have had minimal interactions with one another, they are still generally in a conflict largely out of their personalities clashing. Courtney considers herself a natural born leader who believes she knows the way to victory while Eva has prided upon self-reliance and sheer force to success. And this was despite the fact that they were both in the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island, though they are now in separate class groups in Total Drama Academy. In the very first challenge of the competition on Camp Wawanakwa, Eva had serious doubts about Courtney's proclamations about herself, criticizing her for not jumping off the thousand foot high cliff into a shark-infested lake, and later complaining about her in ability to move a crate full of supplies across the beach. Had Ezekiel not made sexist remarks later in the day, it was possible Eva and some of the other members of the team would have voted Courtney off first. However, this did not happen and Eva would end up getting eliminated in the next challenge for letting her temper get the best of her in trying to locate her MP3 Player, accusing her teammates of stealing it. Both hardly had any sort of contact with one another going into Richmore Academy. The both times they were on the same team in the Challenge Night competitions, they were based around singing and both agreed that Eva was hardly the choice to be lead at any point. Eva did enjoy watching Courtney in her feud with Duncan against Harold and LeShawna, seeing it as a great source of entertainment. Ezekiel Courtney votes Ezekiel off and glares at him like the other girls. Both are in the final two of the first elimination ceremony that night. She also knocks Ezekiel out with a lamppost in after he tells her to chill with all the complaining she is talking about her unfair elimination. However, he is also seen calling Harold a traitor, presumably for getting her eliminated. Courtney is one of the first few to forgive Ezekiel's sexist comments, along with Bridgette and Gwen. Geoff Courtney shows some frustration with Geoff several times, even to the point almost choosing to leave him behind on Boney Island before DJ intervenes in helping him out after he "twists his ankle" (when it is actually a splinter in his leg). She also does not understand or even like the craft gift Geoff gives to Bridgette, suggesting when it breaks that she won't take time to fix it, even though Bridgette says otherwise that she would want to. Gwen Throughout much of Total Drama Island, not much interaction occurred between the two girls due to them being on different teams. However, at Playa des Losers, she complains that Gwen was never a team player (and how she should be in the final five instead of Gwen) while the other campers tell her she is wrong. Their conflict seems to have resolved in Total Drama Academy, as both are in the same class, and both join a band with Harold Trent, and new friend, Thompson. Harold :See Courtney, Duncan, Harold, and LeShawna for more information. Heather Courtney and Heather never really interacted with one another on Total Drama Island, being that they were on opposite teams. Furthermore, Heather was the only one who made it to at least the merger while Courtney was eliminated, albeit illegally, prior to that happening. They did have a competitive spite for one another, as seen early on when Heather mocked the Killer Bass for the losing streak they were having at the beginning and Courtney flung food at her in retaliation. It was in Total Drama Academy that a sense of conflict did come into play between the two of them. Courtney ran for a spot on the student body council, in contention for the Vice Presidency. One of her opponents was Chelsea, a member of the Dodekatheon. The Dodekatheon hired Heather to ensure Chelsea was elected, meaning should would have ruin the chances of the other candidates. Without Courtney realizing it, Heather would manipulate situations to make her look bad in the eyes of the students. It was implied, but never confirmed, that Heather did things such as ruin Courtney's clothing prior to the debate. However, Heather would switch targets at the last minute when Harold made an impassioned speech at the debate. Heather recognized that he was a greater threat to the Dodekatheon than Courtney and therefore ruined his chances at being elected. As a result, both Courtney and Chelsea were elected as junior representatives to the student body council. Izzy It is unknown if Courtney has a conflict with Izzy, but there are moments where both have helped and have been at odds with one another. In the first episode Courtney helped Izzy get out of the water after she fell and slammed her chin into the dock, but felt disturbed by how Izzy reacted, as she said that the hit felt good. Justin Although Courtney was impressed by his looks in the first episode, they didn't interact much due to being on different teams, as well as being in different classes in Total Drama Academy. Katie and Sadie Courtney seems to like these two girls at first, as at one point, Courtney tried to comfort Sadie about being on a different team then Katie, while at another, Katie and Courtney show various signs of friendships, such as high-fiving each other (along with DJ) when Katie was able to eliminate Lindsay or when Courtney and Katie shared a hug after taking down Owen. Katie and Sadie were even seen attempting to comfort Courtney when Bridgette accidentally broke her violin. However, Courtney didn't seem to care about the welfare of Sadie once she and Katie were lost in the woods and Courtney claimed that they were eaten by wolves in order to win the challenge for their team. While Katie's conflict with Courtney did not change, Sadie had brought the conflict to a whole new level when Courtney and Sadie were paired for the same challenge, the William Tell blind challenge, which involved one partner sling shooting an apple towards an arrow placed on the other partner's head. Sadie constantly shot apples at Courtney without knocking the arrow off her head, injuring Courtney greatly. Even when Chris announced the challenge to be over Sadie continued shooting obliviously. Courtney tried to tell Sadie the same thing, but Sadie, out of her own anger, refused to listen and continued shooting, eventually hitting Courtney right in the head. As a result, a severely injured Courtney had to be sent to the infirmary, but not before moaning that Sadie would go down. Sadie was voted off and a satisfied Courtney waved goodbye. Sadie then calls the rest of her team "marshmallow eating freaks," including Courtney. LeShawna :See Courtney, Duncan, Harold, and LeShawna for more information. Lindsay Courtney and Lindsay have not had a whole lot of interaction with one another. This is largely because both were on separate teams in Total Drama Island and later in different class groups in Total Drama Academy. Nevertheless, Lindsay had become aware of Courtney's bossy personality. As Courtney complained about her illegal elimination while at Playa Des Losers, Lindsay pointed out to her that she would have eventually been eliminated in a later episode as "nobody liked her that much." Courtney was aghast at the notion, saying that it could not have been true. They have had even fewer interactions once they started attending Richmore Academy as both were generally preoccupied with their own business to make contact. Noah During Total Drama Island, Courtney and Noah did not have a whole lot of interaction with one another. This was largely due to them being on separate teams. The one known time they did converse was after both had been eliminated from the competition. Noah would tell her to get over how she was eliminated, though she responded by throwing a glass at his head, causing him to fall into the pool at Playa Des Losers. Noah would later tease her over her relationship with Duncan, noting that she drooled over him more than his dog over a rib eye steak. They would have much more interaction during Total Drama Academy. In addition to being in the same class group, Courtney is talked by Duncan into enlisting Noah's help in her effects to be elected to the student body council. After some convincing, he ultimately agreed to help her out. Since then, Noah has become, by in large, the voice of reason for Courtney as part of his position as her chief of staff. While this does not necessarily make them friends, they are also not in conflict with one another and are merely respectable of each other as partners working for the greater good, which is to Courtney's success. Owen Courtney and Owen never really had that much interaction with each other. They were on separate teams in Total Drama Island and in different class groups in Total Drama Academy. One would suspect, though, that they are fairly friendly to one another. Owen was the first to welcome Courtney to Camp Wawanakwa and she rooted for him in the final of the competition even before he announced that he would throw a big party if he won. There were on opposing sides in one Challenge Night competition, that being the Arena challenge in Week 5. Unfortunately, these are the only ever real instances of them making contact with one another. Trent These two never really interacted much, due to them being on different teams. But at the resort, she talked to Trent about Gwen being smart, but not good at working in a group. Trent was one of the several ex-campers who eavesdropped on Courtney while she was talking about Duncan, and appears to be amused by what he hears. Courtney is seen sitting next to Trent and listening to him play his guitar at the pool later at night. They are once again separated, being in different classes in Total Drama Academy, however, both were paired up during Challenge Night, when they're paired together while their partners are also paired, being the eigth and ninth couples to kiss respectively. These two, along with Gwen, Harold, and Thompson, make up a band together during their first Break Week. Tyler Courtney seems to have a rather strong dislike for Tyler. After the results of the first challenge, Courtney originally would have chosen to eliminate him. On another occasion, she yells at him for not being able to hit anyone on the other team except for Lindsay, who he then rushes over to see if she's okay, which results in him getting out (as Trent hits him with a dodgeball). Later in the episode, Courtney says Tyler is the worst at dodgeball. A third example of this conflict occurs when Courtney got furious at Tyler after he couldn't complete the challenge and told him to stop being 'such a girl'. However, at the elimination ceremony, Courtney stood up for Tyler after some of her teammates made fun of him. Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Interaction